


Atonement

by BladedBlossom



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Gen, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedBlossom/pseuds/BladedBlossom
Summary: Valjean tracks Javert down after his death and finds him in a prison of his own making. Javert cannot rest until he is worthy of Heaven.[First chapter added March 29.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I haven't finished reading the book, so my interpretation of events could be off. This is just a small epilogue that won't leave me alone. What can I say? I don't like loose ends.
> 
> I find Javert to be one of the most fascinating characters I've come across. I've read wonderful stories by authors who seem to agree with me. If anyone can point me to AUs in which he doesn't take the leap, I'd appreciate it.
> 
> I decided to expand this story a little based on the advice of a review I got. I posted said review in the comments. If you've already read Valjean and Javert's subsequent conversation, it's pretty much the same aside from minor edits. So the first chapter is the only new content.

Valjean stood outside a set of imposing double doors, unremarkable save for their height. Where Heaven's gates were wide and usually open, with angels always watching them, the doors to Purgatory were closed and no one seemed to be nearby to receive him. It had taken him practically no time at all to get from Heaven to his present location. Valjean was still unaccustomed to the speed at which travel was accomplished with his new body. He had only to wish to be somewhere and he'd be whisked away in seconds. He could choose to travel in a more leisurely fashion if desired, and this was done by gliding. It was rather akin to the sensation of ice skating.

Valjean raised a hand to knock on one of the doors but found the way open to him. He hesitated a moment, debating whether he should enter, but decided to go in before it closed again. The door he came through closed behind him on silent hinges with a quiet click.

Valjean found himself in a courtyard of sorts, where Heaven's entrance was more like a lobby or foyer. Uncertain in which direction he should go, he decided to just go straight and began floating along.

The airy courtyard gave way to bushes and fragrant plants with curving paths to walk among them. Valjean took a path that led him halfway around the big garden and stopped at a fountain in the center of the area. He took a seat on a cool stone bench and let the fountain's spray mist him and its soft burble relax him. He reflected that Purgatory seemed to be a place that encouraged contemplation and healing. His eyes drifted closed and it was then that he noticed how still Purgatory was. Heaven was a place that was lively and alive, though one could easily find solitude by going somewhere less crowded. It felt like the souls here were mostly in their own worlds. He didn't see anyone wandering the garden paths or sitting on the benches arranged near the fountain.

"Excuse me."

Valjean's eyes flew open and he gave a visible start. 

"I'm sorry to have frightened you and broken your calm. But I was told you have business here. You wish to see a certain former inspector?"

Valjean was still trying to recover his equilibrium and could not answer immediately. As he settled, he noticed he was confronted by a friendly-looking angel with thick black hair and glossy black wings. She had tan skin, a rich alto voice, and a sturdy, though not fat, build. Recalling that he hadn't yet answered her, he glanced at her brown eyes and replied. "Forgive me for staring. I was just thinking how deserted this place feels and then you spoke to me. I am indeed here in search of a former inspector. Javert. He hounded me for many years but he suddenly stopped after saying he'd be waiting for me. I desire to know how he fares."

The angel signaled for Valjean to follow as she took flight. Valjean sped after her, finding that he could easily keep up. They passed temples, cottages, and cabins, some closed and others with doors or windows open. They moved through grassy fields with trees. 

Valjean was struck by the expansiveness of Purgatory. While there were sheltered, intimate spaces, they were somehow arranged so that one was never boxed in. It made one feel as though one were in seclusion all the time. No breeze stirred. No birds sang. This place carried the stillness of deep night, yet somehow, it was not frightening. The feeling was one of repose, like a soft cocoon.

At length, the angel stopped in the middle of a grassy field. There were no trees here, but the land had gentle hills that would be pleasant to meander through. 

"Here's where I leave you," the angel said. "If you need me, just imagine me here. I will come as soon as I may. You should be able to make it home by yourself." She looked at Javert, who nodded an acknowledgement, before flying away.


	2. Chapter 2

Valjean stood in front of what he could only describe as a prison cell. The place was not entirely dark, but he could only see clearly if he stood close to Javert's barred door.

"Valjean," came Javert's ironic greeting.

"Javert," Valjean returned calmly.

Javert snorted. "It would appear that even after death, we are linked."

"It would seem so."

"What brings you here?"

"I could not find you in Heaven." There was a trace of sorrow in Valjean's reply.

"You didn't **truly** think me worthy of the place, did you?"

"Well, you were as law-abiding as they come. Maybe even more than average. You enforced the law with honesty and integrity. Surely that counts for something."

"It does. That's why I'm in Purgatory and not in Hell."

Valjean made no sound, but his expression made it clear that he understood. "I went back to find you after Marius was seen to, but you were gone. I thought that quite strange. 

"You weren't waiting at my door, either. I thought something came up but that you'd be back within the next few days. Still nothing. 

"And then I heard no more about you for the rest of my life. What happened? Did you fall ill and succumb?"

Javert averted his gaze but kept his head up. "That's one way of putting it." Javert paused, turning his eyes to Valjean's patient and steady gaze. Holding this unwavering position, Javert said, "I took my life."

Valjean blinked, truly astonished. Of all the things he thought Javert would do, that wasn't one of them. A flagrant breach of what was right and proper. To someone who cared so much about reputation, this was unthinkable. He said the first thing that came to mind. "Why?"

Javert opened the door to his cell, motioning Valjean inside. There was a thin mattress on the floor and a desk with a chair. Javert sat on the mattress and Valjean sat across from him. Both men folded their legs in front of them in a comfortable, casual way. Javert sat with his chin on his hand, deep in thought. Valjean mirrored this posture and did not disturb the silence. Finally, Javert lowered his hand and said simply, "I was lost."

Valjean tilted his head in confusion.

"All I thought I knew, all I thought was just and virtuous, all I strove to be - it turned out to be a lie. Suddenly, there was nothing under my feet and nothing to grab onto. You disturbed my peace at every turn and always managed to do what I didn't expect. And when you spared my life and forced me to confront your reformation, I knew myself to be unworthy of Heaven and a disappointment to God. I could neither capture you nor allow you to go free. Ultimately, I could no longer live with myself."

Valjean had no reaction. He was too stunned at both Javert's words and his candor. At length, he laid his palms on his thighs and shook his head regretfully. "That is not the outcome I would have hoped for. Perhaps you won't believe this, but I was trying to help you."

Javert simply nodded. "For nearly twenty years, I hunted you and suspected the worst about you. When I could no longer deny that I was wrong about you, I was forced to conclude that I was wrong about me. I don't believe it could have gone any other way. You of all people know how stubborn I am." 

Valjean's bark of laughter held no mirth. "That makes two of us. And we were both born in poverty."

"I don't know why I said that. To you of all people. But no matter. We are in different circumstances now."

Valjean made no reply but instead took in the sparse surroundings. "Javert, surely you are entitled to better than this?" He waved a hand to indicate the cell.

"I don't mind. I lived this way on Earth, too. Bed was more comfortable and my room was more spacious, but again, it is all right."

"You're clearly not a prisoner."

"Yes. But I must be made holy. I think living this way is a good first step."

"How so?"

"I must deny myself and repay a debt." Javert looked intently at Valjean. Valjean broke the eye contact.

"I told you there is none." 

"I am aware. But there is one. For the years I hunted you, I must be punished."

"I broke parole. You were only doing your job."

"Let us not argue. You were imprisoned for an unjust length of time. Also, I did not intervene in the suffering of others when I should have. I upheld man's laws without upholding God's. I spent my life as a free man. It seems only right that I am imprisoned here now."

Valjean shook his head but stopped pursuing the matter. "What can I say? Arguing would be a waste of time and energy. Since you are insisting that the scales must be balanced this way, will you allow me to visit you? Presumably, I now know where you live." Valjean winked, and Javert's lips twitched as though he were trying not to smile.

"Visits now and then would certainly break up the monotony. But too often and you may overstay your welcome."

"Fair enough. Why don't we say once or twice a month?"

Javert considered. "Perhaps that is too little."

"Once a week?"

"Too much."

"Thrice," they said simultaneously.

"I'll see you in a week and a half." Valjean got to his feet and bowed to Javert with genuine respect. "Perhaps I'll bring a friend. Or maybe I should say brother. Maybe he can help you."

"Goodbye, Valjean." Javert stood and walked with Valjean to the door. 

Valjean stepped outside the cell and turned to face his companion. "Javert?"

"Yes?"

"Just remember. We didn't stay in these cells all the time. Even if you spend most of your time here, it's prudent to go outside and get a change of scenery or socialize on occasion."

"I will bear that in mind."

Javert and Valjean looked at each other a long moment. By some unspoken accord, they turned away from each other at the same moment as the cell door closed between them with a clang.


End file.
